Many network services, such as service coordination systems, use the locations of their users to carry out various location-based functions. A user's location is typically provided by a satellite navigation sensor, such as a GPS receiver, on a mobile device associated with the user. Satellite navigation sensors also provide an accuracy measure for the provided location. However, the accuracy measures of many satellite navigation sensors tend to be overconfident; in other words, they tend to report an error value that is smaller than the actual error value of the location being provided. As a result, any process that relies on the accuracy measure reported by a satellite navigation system may be subject to reduced effectiveness.